Woman Like Me
by LuthorEdwardsBeale08
Summary: Sometimes, when two worlds collide, a better one is created. Hi! Okay this is my first story for Bechloe and Jerrie crossover (I can't tag JERRIE because Music is not included in category)... So, I hope you guys like it...
1. Chapter 1

**Business Centre, Los Angeles**

The day started for the employee in Allied Technologies. Everyone is on the mood because it's the last day of work, it'll be a long weekend for the employees because the owners are giving them a time off on Monday to celebrate co-owners' 60th birthday.

The Allied Technologies is a well-established company since 2004 and still the leading company who offers Engineering and IT services. Two families owned this company and their shareholders are close to them. Among the employees are Stacie Conrad, Head of Technology Department and Jesy Nelson, Head of Engineering Department. Aubrey Posen, one of their close friends is the senior engineer while Leigh-anne is the senior Developer.

Another one is Amy Wilson who is the head of Human Resource. Stacie, Jesy and Amy are friends since college while they met Leigh-anne and Aubrey on the day they started working at the company. The girls, who are 28 years old, are walking their way towards the elevator. Some of the employees greeted them while others smile.

"Okay so what's our plan this evening? Clubbing or shopping?" Stacie asks as she presses the up button then looks at the girls "Shopping? Are you sure that word is in our list?" Jesy asks as she fishes out her phone in her pocket.

The elevator door opens and all of them went in, they even motioned for other employees to ride the elevator with them but they refuse.

"I really hate it every time I feel that they are afraid of us because we're close at those two." Aubrey said and shakes her head twice "There's nothing we can do about that love. Let's just be happy that Jane and Ruby didn't left them yet."

They all nodded their heads at Leigh-anne when the elevator dings. They saw Amy walking faster towards them and before anyone of them can answer, the small blonde girl speaks.

"WE HAVE A MAJOR CRISIS AND WHEN I SAY MAJOR IT MEANS THAT WE DIDN'T KNOW WHO CAME FIRST, THE CHICKEN OR THE EGG!" the four girls looks at each other when Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Of course it's the chicken you dummy!" Jesy answered "Don't call me dummy, you… you dummy!" Amy fired back "If chicken comes first, then where it came from?!" she added.

"Stop it you two!" Aubrey yelled then she looks at Amy "What's the major crisis you're talking about?" instead of giving her friend some answer, the smaller blonde girl walks away from them and again, Stacie, Aubrey, Jesy and Leigh-anne looks at each other.

"I think she wants us to follow her." Leigh-anne said when Amy went inside Aubrey's office. They decided to check it out and gasp when they saw Jane and Ruby sitting on the couch, crying.

'Not again!' Stacie whispered but loud enough for the three girls to hear "Hey, what's wrong?" Jesy asked.

"We did our very best Ms. Nelson but we can't take it anymore." Ruby said "They should've treat us right. We're trying our best to perfect but we're humans that can commit mistakes." Jane added.

"Hush now girls, let us talk to them and— "but Aubrey was cut off by Jane "I'm sorry Ms. Posen, I don't want to be rude but no one and I mean no one will want to work with— "she didn't finish her sentence when the door suddenly opens.

"Why are you two still here?" Stacie then widen her eyes at their friend to stop her from saying anything "We told you to pack your things, we don't need pa— "Leigh-anne then went to their other friends' side, squeeze her arm gentle as a warning.

"We need to talk to them, okay? You girls wait here." Stacie said and motion for Amy and Aubrey to stay with Jane and Ruby 'As for you two, in my office, now.' Jesy whispered but with a demanding tone. They almost drag the two girls and once they reach Stacie's office, the taller brunette immediately shuts the door.

"Now can you please tell us… WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED NOW?" Stacie yelled while Jesy stands beside her, among the 7 girls, the latter is the one who wants to shout and yell but this time, she's saving it if ever the taller brunette tries to control her temper again.

"You both know that it's hard for us to find someone who wants to work with the two of you!" Stacie added "There's nothing wrong in— "Jesy cuts off one of their friends.

"Nothing wrong? Those girls are crying and I can tell that you two said something harsh to them." Jesy answered "So please don't give us that 'there's nothing wrong I what we did' thing."

"This is not a big problem. Just go and hire someone and make sure they are competent enough." The girl with a long brown hair answered "Jane and Ruby is the 30th secretary we hired for the two of you, Jade!" Stacie yelled once more

Jade Thirlwall, 28 years old and the sole heiress of Thirlwall's clan. She's the COO of the Engineering Department.

"Then stop yacking and start finding us a new one!" Stacie and Jesy looks at the other girl then to each other "The floor is yours, babe." The taller brunette said to her friend.

"Why thank you love." Jesy answered then look at the smaller girl sitting next to Jade. She took a deep breath and Stacie braces herself "HOW CAN WE FIND AND HIRE SOMEONE AGAIN IF THEY KNOW THAT THEY WILL WORK WITH YOU AND JADE, BECA?!"

Beca Mitchell, 28 years old. Like Jade, she's the sole heiress of the Mitchell's clan and also the COO of Information Technology Department. Among their group, these two girls are the hard headed ones. No one wants to work with them, it's not that they don't pay well, the truth is, they are the one that gets to paid with a huge amount.

They want a perfect secretary, who doesn't commit mistakes AT ALL. They don't ask for someone's opinion even if sometimes they are wrong. One single tiny mistakes, you can kiss your job goodbye. Beca and Jade are not that bad, they have a kind heart. They celebrate their birthday every year with the orphan kids, they attend charities events.

They have different persona with strange people they meet, their employees and to their families.

"Every day Amy receives a tons of CV's for applicants but there's nothing involving you two. We tried seducing and even giving them almost hundred dollars so they will sign the contract!" Jesy added.

"That's not our problem, it's Amy's." Beca answered "You two don't get it, do you?"

The two COO's looks at each other then to their friends and shakes their heads. Jesy cursed out loud while Stacie let out a deep sigh.

"We'll take to them and you have to apologize." The taller brunette said "Me apologizing? You know that word is not in my vocabulary." Beca answered and lean her back on the couch. Stacie look at Jade who gives her a small smile.

"Maybe you can apologize for the both of you." She said "If that word is not in Beca's vocabulary, it's not in my dictionary also." The two girls stand up and walk pass by their two stunned friends.

"Tell Amy to post a job vacancy. Make the salary $5000 a day with free transportation and $2000 food allowance per week." Beca commanded while checking something on her phone "Oh please make an additional bonus every end of the month." Jade added and they both went out of Jesy's office.

"Want to call for reinforcements?" the taller brunette nodded her head and Jesy dials a number on her phone "I'll talk with the girls about this." And she went out of the office. She walks towards Aubrey's but let out a deep sigh once again before opening the door.

She saw Jane and Ruby a little better though she can still hear their soft sobs. She looks at Aubrey and Leigh-anne and with one look, the two girls know that the talk didn't go well. The taller brunette sits on the chair in front of the two secretaries

She opens her mouth to beg the two ladies to stay and work at their company but her plan didn't happen "I'm sorry for whatever they say and do to both of you." Stacie said, she knows that no matter what she says, Jane and Ruby won't change their minds and it's unfair to force the both girls to stay.

"I'll tell Oliver to deliver your things tomorrow." The two girls give Leigh-anne a small smile "Thank you Ms. Pinnock." Jane answered as they both went out of the office.

"You better start posting for a job vacancy Amy." Aubrey said without looking at her friend "Actually I already did, two days ago." She answered and the three girls all look at her.

"Two days ago?" Leigh-anne asked, Amy was about to answer when the door opens "I called Mrs. Lewinsky and told her what happened. She said she'll inform their mothers then call me back later in the afternoon." Jesy said.

"She didn't say about posting a vacancy?" Stacie asked and Jesy shakes her head "Well, like what I'm saying before Jesy interrupts me, I already told Berna to post a vacancy but up to now, I haven't received any CV's."

"Change the- "Amy cuts Aubrey off "Done that already."

"Don't post as— "

"We posted maintenance."

"Make some additional— "

"I added a lot of benefits, bonuses and whatever it is that involves money. No one wants to apply!"

It's not a new thing to them, this is expected. Words spread quickly and most of the time there are some additional statement which makes it worst.

"Then what are we going to do now?" Leigh-anne asked "Wait for their mothers to do some drastic measure about their daughters." Stacie answered.

* * *

**MEANWHILE….**

**MRS. LEWINKSY'S POV**

As soon as I ended the call with Jesy, I called my Irma and Barbara to informed them of what happened to their daughters' secretaries. To be honest, both of them are fuming mad. They don't actually know what they'll do with Beca and Jade but it's happened already.

I pick up the phone and called Rollie, one of Amy's staff in HR and asked if they posted a vacancy, he answered me yes. We have let's say, 7500 employees here in US and UK and we hardly have a vacancy for any job position, well except for being a secretary.

Irma and Barbara wants me to handle the problem of hiring new employees as soon as possible and that they will handle their daughter once they are back from the business trip.

'I know two persons who will fit into this position but I'm not sure if they'll accept the job.' I whispered while scrolling names in my contact list. I smile when I saw the name.

_Emily._

I quickly press the call button and wait for it to connect. After a few rings, I heard her voice.

"_Hi Mrs. Lewinsky!"_ she answered.

"Hi Emily! How are you?" I asked her _"I'm good Ma'am, thanks for asking. How about you?"_

"Same here dear. You don't have school today?" the girl on the other line went silent for a few minutes and I know the reason why _"Err, w-well, I uh told my sisters that I'll stop for this semester so I can help them to save some money."_

_Maybe this is a sign that they'll say yes to my offer._

"And they agreed?"

"_Actually no but there's nothing they can do about it. I can go back to school next semester, for now, all I need to do is to save some money first."_

"I don't agree with your decision also. Where are your sisters?" and before Emily can give me an answer, I hear someone shouting at the background _"Pezza! Damn it! Wake up!"_

"_Five more minutes' mum!"_

"_I'm not your mother!"_

"_Five more minutes' terminator."_

"_Pezza!"_

"_Okay, okay, I'm up. See? I'm up."_

"_If I don't see you at the kitchen in 1 minute, I'm going to rip all those Disney posters on your wall!"_

"_You can't do that! I will— "_

"_You what?!"_

"_Nothing, I'll be there in a minute."_

There was silence for a moment so I take this as a sign to speak "Emily?" I said.

"_Uh, sorry about that." _She answered.

"It's okay, can you give the phone to Chloe?"

"_Sure, give me a minute." _I can hear mumbles from Chloe and Perrie and I just shake my head. I've known Chloe and Perrie since they were kids and they are really nice young woman.

"_Mrs. Lewinsky wants to talk to you." _I heard Emily said and in a matter of seconds, I heard Chloe's voice _"Good morning Mrs. Lewinsky! How are you?"_

"I'm good Chloe, thanks for asking? How about you and your cousin?"

"_Oh uh we're doing okay." _I raised an eyebrow when I hear her tone, like she's not sure or something "Can you put the phone on speaker, I want to speak with Perrie too."

It took a while before Chloe can give me an answer though she said yes, there is hesitant tone on her voice _"Yo Mrs. Lewinsky!" _I giggle when I heard what she said.

"Hello Perrie, it seems like you're in the good mood." I answered _"A little, it would be much better if someone didn't force me to wake up."_

"_How can we find a decent job if you won't get up early for an interview?!"_

"You girls have an interview today?" I interrupted _"Uh no, I'm just giving her some examples."_

"_That's why there's no reason for me to wake up so early." _Then I heard the blonde girl wince in pain _"What did I do now huh? Bloody hell!"_

"Okay enough of that, I want to ask you girls about something that's why I called." They both didn't say any word so I continue on talking "I want you girls to come here because I'm offering you a job."

"_A job? For us? Really?" _Chloe asked in disbelief, I know how they feel, it's not that no one is hiring them. These girls have been in different jobs to support themselves and Emily's studies but they haven't found the right one for them.

"_There's a vacancy in your Maintenance Department?" _Perrie asked "No, just be here at exactly 11."

"_Will they let us in?"_

"Of course Chloe, I will tell them your names and that you have an appointment with me."

"_Okay, we'll see you later Mrs. Lewinsky and thank you."_

"No worries, take care and see you later." I ended the call and stare at the screen of my mobile phone for a while, I am aware of the current situation of those girls as well as the situation of Beca and Jade but the question is…

Will Chloe and Perrie be the perfect match as secretary for Beca and Jade?


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe and Perrie arrives at the Allied Technologies building. Mrs. Lewinsky is expecting them at exactly 11 but they are 30 minutes early.

"I told you we should have left at 10:30 instead of 10." Perrie said to her cousin while both of them are looking at the tall building.

"I don't want to be late and I don't have any idea that there won't be a traffic this morning." Chloe answered and fish out her phone "It's already past 10 dummy."

The redhead looks at her cousin and rolled her eyes "So, are we going in or not?" she asked her "You go first, you're older than me." The blonde girl answered.

"For just a few months, Perrie!"

The blonde girl grins at her and started walking ahead of her cousin. A lot of people are looking at their way, both of the girls have looks but the thing is, they don't know how to fix themselves up.

Chloe Beale and Perrie Edwards, 24 years of age have been living together since they were 12 years old. Both of their mothers are sisters. Linda married an English man named Rick but the marriage didn't work out and the same thing happened to Chloe's mother, Claudia.

Though they've been far from each other, they have a constant communication because their mother used to have some video call every day for at least one hour regardless the 8 hours' time difference and their first meeting is when they turned 7. The girls lost their mother in an accident, it's a tragic for both of them but Mrs. Lewinsky, a very good friend of Linda and Claudia came to the rescue and supported the girls.

She wants to adopt them but the two girls refused. After finishing high school, Chloe and Perrie decided to look for a work to support their studies but then a lot of problem came for both of them.

Once inside the building, the redhead roams her eyes around and found the reception area. She looks at her cousin who is busy waving her hands at some boys "What the hell are you doing?" and slap her cousin on the shoulder.

"Bugger! Why'd you do that huh?" while massaging the part where she was hit "We came here for a job offer not to wave hands at some guys."

"I'm just being friendly, there's nothing wrong with that." Instead of answering back, Chloe just shakes her head and continue on walking "Hey! Wait up!" and Perrie come running towards her cousin.

When they reach the reception area, they saw four receptionist sitting there and one of them is currently looking at the two girls. She smiled when they approach her.

"Good morning Ma'am, welcome to Allied Technologies! Is there anything I can help you with?" the girl greeted 'This is the first time someone call us Madame.' Perrie whispered to her cousin and earn a glare from her.

"Uhm Good morning to you too. Actually, we received a call from Mrs. Lewinsky and she's expecting to see us today." Chloe answered.

"Oh yes right, you're Chloe Beale and Perrie Edwards?"

"You got that right dear, I'm Perrie, she's Chloe." Perrie answered "Perrie…. Chloe… Perrie… Chloe… Pe— "she only stops pointing her finger at her and to her cousin when the redhead steps on her foot.

"Mrs. Lewinsky's office is at the 16th floor. Allyson will wait for you by the door."

"Oh uhm thanks." Chloe answered "The elevator is right over that corner. I'll give her a call to let Mrs. Lewinsky know that you're here."

"Thanks babe, have a great day." Perrie answered before her cousin. They both walk towards the elevator and again, people are looking weirdly at the two girls 'I think they are looking at you.' The blonde girl whispered to her cousin. Chloe then look at the people around them and well she's right with the term looking but the truth is, people are looking to both of them.

_Why the heck are they looking at us like that?_

Both of them are wearing their eyeglasses, hair in a messy bun, retainers, long-sleeves and slacks. They are more like in a nerdy look. Chloe is still thinking what the reason is when she hears her cousin giggles.

"Now I know why they are looking at you like that." Perrie said "You look like a carpet." She added and points at the floor. The floor is covered in brown coloured carpet; the exact same colour they are wearing.

"If I look like a carpet, you look like one too." Perrie then look at the clothes she's wearing; she was about to laugh when Chloe give her a warning look "Okay fine, I'll zip it."

**-/-/-/-**

**MEANWHILE…**

**14th FLOOR**

Beca and Jade are waiting for the elevator to reach the floor where they at. A conference call between them and their mothers just ended and by the look on their faces, it seems like it didn't go well. Some of the employees walk pass by the second elevator when they saw the two girls standing in front.

It's not that they don't want other employees to join them inside the lift but the thing is, they can tell if their bosses are in good mood or not at all and Instead of getting to their bad sides, they just shut their mouth and pretend they are not there.

The elevator dings and the door opens, the two girls both walks to get inside when the brown-haired girl lift her chin and saw two girls inside the elevator. She nudges her elbow towards her friend and that makes Beca stops walking.

"What the fuck dude?!" She asked but her friend didn't say anything and juts looking at a particular thing or person and when she follows her gaze, two pairs of eyes are looking at them.

'Are they coming or not?' The blonde whispered to her cousin 'I don't know.'

'Ask them...'

'Why would I? It's your idea, ask them...' Chloe answered and without a word Perrie speaks "Ah excuse me, are you two going in? Because my cousin can't hold on for the door much longer and we need to go to 16th floor." And she earns another glare from the redhead.

"We will if you two come out." Jade answered, the blonde girl then looks at the number on the screen above.

_14th floor_

"It says here 14th floor..."

"For me it's 16th..."

"Is she dumb?" Perrie asked her cousin "She's not dumb, idiot" Beca said.

Perrie is waiting for her cousin to say something but she didn't "Are you deaf?" She asked.

'Perrie!' Chloe answered 'But they want us out!'

'Then let's go, it's two floors up. We can take the stairs.' She holds her cousin's hand and pull her, they were about to pass by the two when the brunette speaks.

"Why would they let some idiots enter this building?" With those words, she let go of her cousins' hand, pushes her back inside then cross both of her hands on her chest and look straight at the small brunette.

"What do you think you two are doing'?!" Beca asked "Push the button Pez..." Chloe said ignoring her.

"Button? What Button?"

"Perrie!"

"Oh yeah, button!" She pushes the close door button but Jade is fast to hold the one from the outside.

Perrie raised her eyebrow when Jade gives her a smirk 'She's holding the button outside' she whispered again.

"Smart eh?" Beca asked the two, Chloe thinks of a way but she can't think of anything. She looks at the two girls outside and some of the employees are looking at them too then she recognizes someone.

"Mrs. Lewinsky!" She said and points a finger at someone, Beca and Jade look behind them and the latter let go of the button and Perrie takes that as an advantage and pushed the number 16 repeatedly.

As the door closed, Jade and Beca looks at each other "What the hell did just happened?" Jade asked.

**-/-/-/-**

**AT THE 16****th**** FLOOR**

In a matter of minutes, the two cousins reach their destination, they immediately went out of the elevator and saw a girl standing a few feet away from them.

'That must be Allyson.' Chloe whispered, when they reach her, the girl smiles ad greets them "Good morning! Mrs. Lewinsky's waiting for both of you inside her office." Allyson said.

She notices that Chloe is the only one who smile, Perrie on the other hand furrow her eyebrows "Is there a problem?" Allyson asked her so the redhead looks at her cousin too "Did she teleport or something? She's fast huh!"

Chloe just shakes her hand and apologize to Allyson "Please don't mind her, she's like that some- most of the time." She corrected "It's okay, no worries, please follow me."

Allyson opens the door and hold the door for the two. She started walking while Chloe and Perrie are following behind.

'I thought you saw her downstairs?' Perrie asked Chloe 'Who said I saw her?'

'You said "Mrs. Lewinsky", duh!'

'I saw a picture of her hanging from the wall.' The blonde opens her mouth but no words came out 'And I don't know the reason why those two look behind.'

'She's one of the bosses here, that's why." Perrie answered 'And I still don't get it what's wrong with those two girls.'

'So am I but forget them, we're here for Mrs. Lewinsky.' Chloe answered, Allyson then stops from walking and opens the door, she told the girls to go in and that her boss is waiting for them inside. Once inside, Chloe and Perrie saw Mrs. Lewinsky standing by the window, looking outside.

"Hi Mrs. Lewinsky." Chloe greeted her as she turns around and a smile form on her lips "Chloe! Perrie!" she said and open her arms for the girls. The two give her a hug, they treated her as their third mother and they are very close to each other.

"Have a seat." She said and went to her place "Do you want something? Coffee, tea, biscuit?"

"We're— "but Perrie cuts off her cousin "Tea and biscuits please! Thank you very much." Mrs. Lewinsky giggles when she saw the redhead glares at her cousin.

"Sure, I'll tell Allyson, wait here." She opens the door and tell Allyson to prepare two cups of tea and lots of biscuits and return to her desk. She smiled once again and lean her back on her chair.

"How are you girls?" she asked while looking back and forth at them "We're doing fine, I told you we just ended our previous job after 6 months right?" Chloe asked.

"Yes and after that, you haven't found a new one?" the redhead shakes her head "You do know that we're trying our best to find a better and stable job."

She knows the reason why. She keeps on telling the girls to try and look for some job vacancies in some of the companies, though there are still requiring a degree diploma there are still some who will hire you for your skill. Chloe and Perrie are intelligent, they may have not finished their studies but they are smart young girls and we'll be the perfect person for a secretary position.

"Then why didn't you contact me? I'm always telling you both that if life get difficult, I'm here." The cousin both let out a deep sigh. She knows Chloe won't speak, so she looks at Perrie who is busy eating her biscuit "Is there something I need to know?"

The blonde girl swallows the biscuit first and take a sip from her tea, she was about to say something when she stops herself from opening her mouth and looks at her cousin. She knows that look, the don't-you-dare-talk-look from Chloe Beale.

"I don't want to betray my cousin; I love her to death." She said to Mrs. Lewinsky when she looks at her and this makes Chloe smiles and melt her heart but then again, Perrie Edwards will always be Perrie Edwards "We need a job! As in really needed a job!" she added.

"We haven't paid our rent for two months because we need to pay the electricity first then the water bill then there goes our food, Emily's allowance, our transportation cost, our— "

"Okay Perrie, I get it dear. Take a deep breath." Mrs. Lewinsky said and look at Chloe "We have talked about this." But the redhead didn't answer. She just looks at her and then look down.

"I won't offer money if you don't want. If you want to work for it then accept the job I'm going to offer to both of you." Neither of the girls respond so Mrs. Lewinsky continue on talking "We need two persons for a secretarial position." She added.

"It has the basic thing to do, answering forwarded calls, setting up a meeting, maintaining their schedules, forwarding them all the necessary documents they need, reporting to them and sometimes you need to travel with bosses too."

"It doesn't matter if you don't have a degree diploma." She added when she looks at Chloe's facial reaction "This job is not that hard, all you need to do is to know more about the company and you're good to go."

Perrie then look at Chloe who is also looking at her "I think we're be able to do it." The blonde said to the redhead "I don't know…"

"Chloe listen…" Mrs. Lewinsky interfere because she knows that she might said NO to the offer "The salary is huge with benefits. We're also giving you girls a place to live and car to use." It's not included in the package but for them to say YES, she's willing to lay it all on the line.

"Really?!" Perrie squeals but stops when her cousin looks at her "I mean… duh." It's too late to realize that she said 'duh' to Mrs. Lewinsky and the latter just ignore it "Just think about it. Emily doesn't need to look for a job."

"Please don't think that I'm using your situation to say YES, I just want to help and you girls are the right ones for that position." She wants to add more when her phone rings "Let me get this first, one sec."

She saw the name Irma from her screen and she smiles brightly.

"Hey Irma, how's the business trip?" she asked _"Everything is fine, Sonia. I think they are going to say yes about our proposal."_

"That's good to hear! I know you and Barbara can make them agree."

"_Oh please, this is your idea and you should be here too. I really miss the three musketeers." _The two old woman laughs _"By the way, how's our stubborn daughters?"_

"They are fine; I'm going to talk to them later about what they did. I'm just in the middle of something."

"_Oh sorry to disturb you dear."_

"Not at all, actually your call is just right on time." As she looks at Chloe and Perrie "I found two perfect candidates for the secretarial position for those two."

"_And they agreed working with our daughters?"_

"I think they do. I'm going to set up another meeting, when are you two going back here?"

"_We're taking the last flight tonight so we can grill Beca and Jade once we get home."_

"Then meeting tomorrow morning with your ladies and my ladies?"

"_Sure, I'm sure Barbara will be ecstatic to meet your ladies. See you tomorrow then?"_

"Yes, see you both tomorrow and have a safe flight." And she ended the call "Why did you say to her that we already agreed?" Chloe asked which is a no surprise to her.

But instead of answering her question, Sonia ignores it "I'll give you a call tomorrow morning. I want you girls to meet your future boss."


End file.
